


The effect of accents

by Evvienna



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom, Scottish Actor RPF, Starters for Ten
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cooking, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Funny, Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Shy James, Students, Sweet/Hot, chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvienna/pseuds/Evvienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A female student falls for a seemingly shy and sweet fellow student with an irresistable Scottish accent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The effect of accents

Ever since I can remember being interested in boys, those with strange accents had drawn me towards them a lot more than others with their fancy hair-dos, cool bikes or sweet-talk could do.  
Strangeness and otherness of people always fascinated me, even more so in cute boys; it somehow gave me a taste of adventure and carried me away from my ordinary life, even if it was only for the short time I was speaking to them.  
I suppose that explained my sudden interest in James, a quiet student from my literature class.  
He didn´t really catch much of my attention the whole last term when I saw him sitting there, three rows behind me, with that shy look in his amazingly blue eyes, always chewing on his pen, and with clothes that were casual but not exactly of the latest fashion. His eyes though, yes, they were phenomenal; big and cornflower blue, and along with that coy smile that occasionally ran over his boyish face, he actually was quite a cutie.  
But one day, I can´t exactly recall what the lecture was about, I was too busy texting and arranging my pending, usually boozy evening’s entertainment, I suddenly heard a soft but assertive voice from a few rows behind me, with the loveliest Scottish accent I had ever heard.  
A Scottish student, in one of my lectures? Who the fuck was that and why hadn´t I noticed him before? A short wince shook me and I had to turn around.  
It was James, apparently not used to getting a lot of attention, and so very much blushing at the unbelieving, direct stare I gave him.  
My brows narrowed as I looked at him; I wanted him to keep talking to confirm what I assumed, him being the owner of that lovely voice with that even lovelier accent, but he instantly lowered his look to his book, obviously thinking he had said or done something wrong.  
Oh my, it´s that little cutie… I´ll go and talk to him after class, I thought to myself, and if he´s nice, I´ll ask him to come along to the pub with my friends tonight. 

James proved to be not only a nice fellow, he was sweet, funny in a heart-warming way, very smart and literate, maybe a bit reserved at first, but that changed quickly after he had his first pint with us.  
His diffident surface began to crumble and he soon allowed himself to join in in our often crude and vulgar kind of humour, if even in his own, clumsy but loveable way.  
My friends liked him, and so did I. We had a good laugh together, and I caught myself observing him sometimes when he talked, with a little smile in the corners of my mouth, not only because I developed a liking for his soft, pink lips, but also caused by his utter adorableness.

Starting with half past eleven o´clock all my friends began to set out, one after the other, until James and I were the last ones remaining. The pub slowly emptied out, but funnily, James and I didn´t want to leave. We enjoyed each other´s company, we talked, drank, laughed and with time, and beer, he developed a flirtier side, that, very much to my surprise, wasn´t clumsy or awkward anymore, but rather confident and sexy. Whenever he gave me that little coquettish smile, which he kept doing throughout the whole conversation, together with little touches of my arm, my hand or my shoulder, I felt a little tingle in my stomach.  
The pub closed at one and the owner had to literally throw us out. James offered to walk me home to my little rent room near university, and I gladly took his offer; I was actually happy we got to spend a little more time together. We chatted and giggled all the way until we reached the staircase that led up to the front door of the house I resided in, and that´s where we stopped.  
I turned up the collar of my coat, as it was a rather cool night, but fiddled my scarf underneath my chin, just to be prepared in case he planned to kiss me. The spark and the opportunity were most certainly there.  
“I had a very nice evening,” James stated with a soft smile on his face, rubbing his hands together to warm them from the chilly autumn weather, and there it was, this strangely intoxicating mixture he oozed, the shy look from his puppy dog eyes, together with a grin that was more inviting than coy, paired with that irresistible Scottish accent, that hit me like a hammer.  
“I´m happy you asked me to join ya.”  
I could not only blame my tipsiness for suddenly feeling the urge to kiss him, but I managed to hold myself back from it; I didn´t want to overwhelm this boy that had just gotten to know me, and so I just bit my lower lip.  
“Sure thing. I´ve been meaning to invite you sooner but… you know…”  
James smiled.  
“Yeah, I know… I´m not one who makes friends that easily, but once people start talking to me, they find out I´m actually a nice fella.”  
This somehow broke my heart. He seemed so genuinely nice and a perfect sweetheart, but his first reservation made people probably think he was not interested in interaction. Poor baby.  
“What are you doing this weekend?” I asked to stop my inclination to flirt from shifting to an urge to mother him.  
“I have no plans so far…“ he admitted, and the little bashful twitch of his eyes gave away that he was obviously a bit surprised by my question.  
“Well, I have some studying to do, so I won´t go home this weekend. Maybe you want to come over on Saturday and we´ll cook something nice together?”  
His face lightened up.  
“That´d be great,“ he began, “Do you like poultry? I make the best roasted chicken you´ll ever have.”  
He winked at me and suddenly I was disappointed even more when he didn´t kiss me goodnight.

Saturday afternoon came and I had done some serious grocery shopping. Bags with vegetables, baguette, potatoes, and, of course, a fine bottle of red wine piled up in the tiny kitchenette, which left me standing there with an impressed look on my face. This was probably the most food that had ever been here. I usually lived off coffee, packet soup and an apple now and then to supply at least the minimum of vitamins.  
God, I hoped that man could cook. Cause I certainly couldn´t if my life depended on it. The grocery bill had torn a hole in my weekly budget and I would have hated myself if that entire fine foodstuff would go to waste. James would have to make some proper compensation if he ruined that dinner.  
And I had some ideas of how…  
Okay, so you must like this guy if you start having dirty thoughts about him already?  
Yes, I did. There was something about him that really tempted me. He was different that the guys I usually dated, he was more of a settled character and so, so smart. Actually real boyfriend material. But I wanted to see where this afternoon led us. No stress, no expectations, just fun.

My time management skills failed me once again, so I shrieked when I looked at my watch.  
James would be here shortly and I wanted to look nice for him, so I stumbled up the stairs and into the bathroom, combed and arranged my hair, unfortunately rather inefficiently, applied some decent lipstick and sprayed on a bit of my favourite, sweet perfume.  
The doorbell rang. I suddenly got a little nervous.  
Cool down, you look good. He´s probably more flustered than you are, that poor boy.  
I straightened my shirt, checked my make up in the mirror again and exhaled loudly.  
Oh that poor baby boy. That cute, handsome baby boy. With his stunning blue eyes. And those rosy lips. Gosh, I have never seen rosier lips on a boy. Let alone that hair, always a bit messy, but looking so soft and wavy… I want to touch it… and he smells so nice… stop it – get the fucking doorbell!

A big, plucked chicken jumped right into my face when I opened the door, which startled me a little.  
The small bouquet of flowers was the next thing I saw, right after James took the chicken out of my face that he had so excitedly presented to me.  
“Hiya!” he called, giving me a wide smile, “Here I am – with chicken!”  
He chuckled a little over his own eager greeting.  
I had to giggle about his enthusiasm. He was so cute.

We started with the preparations for our cooking session right away, I chopped the vegetables and James insisted on getting the poultry ready.  
I turned on the radio, just to have a little background noise, and the station played some charts and oldies, which made an entertaining mix.  
To some songs, we sang along, a bit flat but with even more exaltation, to some we did some ridiculous dance moves, trying to best each other at making us laugh.  
James took the chicken with both hands, made it do some funny moves, pretending it was dancing too or talking in the funniest voice, or decorated it with the vegetables and herbs he could find on the table he was sitting at, just being his hilarious, sweet, playful little self.  
It goes without saying that all this distracted me from getting the sides and the dessert done because I just couldn´t stop laughing.  
“You need to stop James, I`ll never get dessert ready if you keep making me laugh all the time.”  
“Then we have to do without dessert,“ he began, still smiling, but with a little wink that looked more than ambiguous to me, “or it won´t be anything to eat.”  
Of course I understood what he meant, and I was surprised he dared to go there, my coy, cute James.  
“If you don´t get the chicken ready soon we´ll starve and there won´t be any dessert of any kind at all.” I winked right back and threw a little potato at him.  
We kept fooling around, it was too much fun to stop and why wouldn´t we have.  
Altogether, it was such a relaxed atmosphere and I enjoyed James´ company even more than the night at the pub.  
I loved how childish and exuberant he could be, but most of all I loved his little chuckles when he realised that he had made me crack up again.  
“You know what?” I suddenly declared, wiping my wet hands in a kitchen towel after washing off the juice from the tomatoes I had just cut, “I feel like getting drunk.”  
James, who was still busy removing the tufts of hair made out of parsley he had put on the chicken, looked up, and it seemed he liked my idea.  
“We should raise our glasses and pledge a toast to youth, beauty and love.”  
“And the tastiness of chicken,“ he sniggered.  
“Alright, sir. That too.”

The wine bottle, or more its cork, proved to be a stubborn little bitch.  
With all my physical strength, I pulled at it, but the kitchen utensil was already stuck in the cork a lot deeper than it should, and it did not move.  
“James, some help here, please?” I pointed at him with the bottle, leaned back on the kitchen counter and sighed in frustration.  
“Oh, sure!”  
He got out of the chair, came close to me, a little closer than he had to, quite deliberately I had the impression, and took the bottle right out of my hand.  
That was when we first touched that afternoon and it caused me to tremble. I felt his warmth, his taut muscles just a touch away and inhaled deeply to process the tension that was building up between us. All the silliness was forgotten in an instant. There was a side to James I didn´t know yet and I was ready and willing to explore it.  
We looked into each other eyes for a brief but intense moment, then James concentrated on the bottle, running his tongue over his lower lip, elegantly moved the corkscrew and with a slow pull he removed the cork from the bottleneck, presenting it to me like a trophy, with a self-satisfied little grin and raised eyebrows.  
“See, all it takes is a little patience and gentleness.”  
God, his voice was so low and tempting, and the way he purred that last sentence drove me insane.  
“How did you do that? I wouldn´t have taken you for an oenophile.”  
“There are a lot things you don´t know about me.”  
Again, that teasing purr. Was this his transition to flirting? If so, he did it very well.  
I wasn´t sure if he was doing it on purpose or if he was even aware of it, but as much as his tone and accent turned me on, the way his velvety lips formed when he talked was the straw that broke the camel´s back.  
I smiled and whispered: “Put the bottle away.“  
James nodded, put the bottle aside and turned his face towards me again, a little insecurity showed in his eyes, but disappeared when I entwined him with my arms.  
He stayed still when I moved closer to kiss him, and softly placed his hands on my waist. He was apparently a bit shy, but I wanted to do everything in my power to take that shyness away.  
Tenderly and not the slightest bit surprised I enjoyed how soft his lips felt when I put mine on them. Initially I wanted to start slowly to avoid putting him off, so I backed away once I had placed a little peck on his lips, gazing at him and waiting for a sign of approval.  
His eyes were still closed when I looked at him again, and his sweet, almost awe-struck expression caused me to smile.  
“Was that okay?”  
I knew the answer already; I just wanted to hear it from him.  
“More than okay,“ he said, lowly, and opened his eyes.  
“May I proceed then?” I asked playfully, and gave him a suggestive grin.  
His answer was not a verbal one; he came closer again, cupped my face with his hands, carefully, and lay his puckered lips on my mouth.  
My embrace pulled him closer and I loved how his tense body relaxed in it.  
With a deep sigh, I welcomed his tongue in my mouth, as his hands now moved from my face to my waist again.  
Our lips touched softly, our tongues caressed each other and started exploring, our lips devoured each other and all of it so gently but still so thrillingly.  
The wetness between my legs was already soaking through my panty and I felt my clit swell – and we had only just started. Strange how such an innocent looking, sweet boy turned me on so much, but I loved it and couldn´t wait how this encounter would end.  
It didn´t take long until I felt his undeniable sign of arousal too – his hardening cock.  
My hands ran through his soft wavy hair and I loved the fact how full it was, while his hands now dared to slide to the soft well of my lower back, slowly approximating the curve of my arse.  
When I pressed my pelvis to his, James let out a deep groan, and it made me brake from his kiss.  
He was panting and licking the saliva off his lips, while his hands still were on my behind.  
I made us swap places. I wanted him naked, I wanted to finally see that body that reacted so beautifully to my touch, I wanted to absorb the moans from his lips like the most delicious food.  
I started unbuttoning his shirt while my lips were back on his, my tongue sensually drawing the outlines, and, hard to believe, they were even rosier when he was aroused.  
James´ hands were buried in my hair now, and when I was down to the last button, I sucked in his lower lip while my hands were moving his shirt over his defined shoulders and arms and finally tugged it down until it was on the floor.  
His torso was of the palest complexion, covered in the cutest freckles in some places; his frame was slim but fit, he looked trained and muscular but not too beefy, and his chest heaved under my hand´s touch.  
My tongue went over his jawline, down his neck and collarbone and came to rest on his chest.  
“Do you like it when a girl plays with your nipples?”  
Gazing up at his keen expression, I thought I´d rather asked beforehand, because I knew some guys liked it and others didn´t, and I didn´t want to do something that turned me on, but not him.  
“Um, I don´t know, I´ve never tried…”  
James seemed a bit ashamed that he was so inexperienced.  
“I have been with girls before, you know, but… just do what you want and tell me what you want me to do. I may not be an expert but I really want to make you happy.”  
Aw, that sweet boy. So sweet and so eager to please.  
With another kiss, I tried to help him overcome his timidity and bowed my head down to his pecs.  
My opened lips swept over his nipples, which made the tips a little harder, but when I started to let my tongue circulate first one then the other, that´s when they fully stiffened.  
James tilt his head back and sighed softly when I alternated licking his little rosy buds with sucking them.  
The one nipple I didn´t tease with my mouth, I teased with my fingertips, stroking over it, gently tugging it, rolling it between my fingers.  
Slowly I began to bend my knees, left the hard little pebbles that were his nipples and started unzipping James´ jeans, which caused him to look down on me and to give a low growl.  
His hands caressed over my hair as I carefully pulled them down along with his boxers, and he watched me closely as his cock leaped in front of my face.  
This cock was more than I expected – a lot more. It was not only of a beautiful shape and long, but also of an impressive thickness, as it stood hard and ready, the helmet still half covered with his delicate foreskin.  
Wow, the mere sight of it made my arousal rise to an unknown level. What would it feel like to have such an extraordinary specimen between my thighs? I licked my lips and shuddered at the very thought.  
Once more, I looked up into that handsome face and smiled, and James smiled back at me, shyly, until I grasped the thick root and started letting my tongue run up and down the warm, hard length.  
His hands clawed into the edges of the kitchenette he leaned against and he inhaled sharply when I gently pulled back the foreskin and took his big head into my mouth, circling it with my tongue, bathing it in my spit and finally sucking it in deeply.  
My fingers ran over his warm and full balls before my tongue did, just to give the thick, pulsing glans access between my lips again.  
My sucking became a little faster and more energetic, but no too much, I didn’t want to suck him off after all, so I stopped when I heard his moans getting too excited and when the grip of his hands in my hair turned from soft stroking to light yanking.  
As I was getting up from my knees, James caressed my face as if he was thankful for what had just happened.  
“I want to return that favour,“ he spoke under his breath, “but you have to show me how.”  
Answering with an approving nod, I started to undress while James quickly slipped out of shoes, socks and trousers.  
I took my time, let the pieces of clothing slowly slide to the floor and when I was finally naked, I reached out for his hand and pulled him close when he took it.  
“You are so beautiful… I can´t believe how lucky I am.”  
How could a young man be of such an unbelievable sweetness?  
We revelled in another kiss, holding each other tightly while our lips locked and opened again with soft sucking noises, and the sensation of our naked bodies, skin on skin, fuelled our desire even more.  
We moved backwards, with careful steps, I still held him, my hands caressing the back of his neck and the defined muscles of his shoulders, our tongues entwined, until we stood in front of the old, massive upholstered armchair. With a gentle push I made some space between us, sunk back on the seat, smiling encouragingly at young James and very slowly opened my legs, to lay each one on each armrest.  
My sex was completely opened now to him, glistening with wetness, thumping with arousal and more than ready to be touched.  
It was so sweet to see James trying his very best to keep his eyes fixed on mine, but he could not resist to let them wander down and to stare at the view I was offering him.  
“Come here and don´t look so scared now…” I tried to comfort him.  
He came closer and knelt down in front of the armchair between my spread legs, his big eyes shining as if he was opening a birthday present.  
“Just relax and start with little licks and kisses. I´ll instruct you.”  
At first, he let his hands run over my neck and my breast, gently twirling my nipples between his fingers until I moaned.  
Then James placed his hands on my thighs, lowered his head between them and started to put little kisses on my lower stomach, the insides of my upper thighs and finally on my opened pussy, and every little kiss was the softest, most tender I could imagine.  
He looked up to make sure he did everything right when he suddenly let his tongue run over my labia, very slowly, and I let out a soft, high moan.  
His tongue made its way through my wet folds, the tip entered my opening, and then he let it glide back up and reached my hard, longing clit.  
“Do you feel that little knob there on top with the tip of your tongue?” I asked and had to hold myself from moaning again. Actually, all I really wanted in that moment to was to press his pretty face against my cunt, command him to suck and make me come, but I regained composure and remembered that I had promised to teach him.  
It is for your own benefit now and maybe in the future, so moderate yourself.  
James nodded.  
“This is the most sensitive part, comparable to the head of your cock. Lick it gently, suck it, or let your tongue run up and down or around it. Just make sure you do it rhythmically. You want to try it out?”  
Again, James nodded, and instantly began licking my clit, with little soft strokes of his tongue, and with eyes closed.  
“That is good James, very good…”  
My breaths were deep and my sighs became deeper as he continued to lick over the erectile little bud, calmly but steadily, always looking up to my face to observe my reaction.  
His moves were so adroit and felt so intense it was hard to believe he had never done that before. When he finally started to suck my clit, with a little more intensity than the previous licking, I felt close to coming.  
I tousled his hair, moaned, twitched and rolled my nipples with my fingers, but he abruptly stopped.  
Almost disappointed I sighed, a bit frustrated too, and when our eyes met again after I had reopened them I found him smiling triumphantly.  
“Was that okay?” he asked and I felt like he was hoaxing me.  
“Are you kidding me? You must be a natural. That was great.”  
Leaning forward, I caressed his face softly, running my thumb over his wet lips.  
Then I skidded down the chair, coming on my knees in front of him, embraced him tightly and we kissed again, with a lot more passion this time, and I couldn´t stand one minute more without him being in me.  
In a quick move I finally lay back on the soft carpet, reaching out for him and beckoning him to come to me.  
James looked so innocent, his shiny dark hair rumpled, his big eyes widened in anticipation, his cheeks flushed, his beautiful red velvet lips slightly opened to allow him to breathe deeper, while his big hard cock with his raging red head proved that his thoughts at this moment certainly weren´t.  
He crawled over me, my legs straddled wide to give him enough space, and as he lay down on top of me, guiding his erection to my dripping cunt, we looked deep into each other eyes and started to kiss once more.  
He slipped in me with ease, and we had to part our kissing mouths to utter our pleasure with a loud groan.  
His hips moved slowly, he pushed deep though he didn´t have to; his massive cock filled me completely, even without moving.  
My legs wrapped around him to bring him even closer, as did my arms, I caressed the soft skin on his back, over his firm little behind and moaned at every thrust he gave, while his mouth ran over my neck, placing little kisses on it.  
Suddenly he leant a little to the right, grabbed my left breast with his hand, squeezed it gently and sucked my nipple deep in to his mouth, then his hand moved down over my waist, grabbed my thigh, bended it and tucked it up to allow him to drill in me even deeper. This position made his pubic bone apply the perfect amount of pressure on my clit and tantalized it with every stroke.  
Our loud and enraptured groans fastened as did his pushes, and within a short time I felt the heat and the rush of an orgasm radiate from my cunt and wave all through my body, and I screamed as James, my perfect, little, talented lover, arched up and signalled his climax with a shudder and a long, low groan as he spurted his warm seed deep in me.  
He sunk on me, completely and blissfully exhausted, as was I, and our hearts raced together.  
“Wow,“ he whispered.  
“Yeah, wow,” I whispered back.  
We shared another soft and intimate kiss, until he rolled aside and lay down next to me, his arms wrapped around me, and mine wrapped around him, my head on his pale chest.  
After a few minutes of silence, we had come down a little, and he looked at me with a glorified expression.  
“I seriously wouldn´t have expected this afternoon to develop like this… I thought we would just cook, nosh, drink, have a good time and that´s it. But wow, just wow. This was amazing.”  
“It was. We had more than just a good time. A fucking good time.”  
“Or a good time fucking.”  
We chuckled and snuggled up to each other.  
“I really like you James,“ I said lowly, staring into his cerulean eyes, “but it was your accent that got you into my pants, just so you know.”  
“I really like you too – wait what?”  
He pretended to be insulted, gasped, flicked my ear and we giggled like children.  
“Yeah, accents have that effect on me…” I stated placidly, then looked at him and burst out in laughter.  
“But you stand good chances to make me fall in love with you if you prepare a proper dinner for us now. I´m starving.”  
“Believe me darlin´,” he declared with a sudden self-assuredness that impressed me, “my accent may have gotten me in your pants. But after you had my chicken you will never love another man again.”


End file.
